Throttle and The Kiss
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Carbunkle sends a female cyborg to get rid of the Biker Mice. Throttle accidentally kisses her now she's in love with him!
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Throttle kissed another girl other than Carbine? What would happen if she wasn't human?

Throttle and the Kiss

"I must rid myself of those wretched Biker Mice!" Lawrence Limburger roared.  
"I have just thing, Your Overstuffedness. Observe." Dr. Carbunkle clicked a button on a remote control and out of a glass chamber came what appeared to be a human girl. She had thick brown hair in a Pageboy haircut and soft brown eyes.  
She wore a puffed sleeved-blouse and a short plaid skirt. "Carbunkle! Is this a joke? Who is this?" Limburger asked, frowning at the girl. He was then grabbed by the collar and held up into the air by the girl. Greasepit went to help Limburger when the girl back kicked him sending him into a wall.  
"Presenting Lucy, the steel angel. She's programmed with super-strength and super speed." Carbunkle proclaimed.  
"Incredible."Limburger said, grinning,eyeing the robot who stared at him unflinching.  
"She's also a great fighter."Carbunkle said, then to Lucy, "Lucy, release him."  
Lucy looked at Carbunkle then put Limburger down. "You have your orders?" He asked her. "Destroy the Biker Mice!" she replied, in a robotic voice.  
"I could learn to like her."Limburger chuckled.

Meanwhile the Biker Mice were riding down the road after just stopping Limburger and Greasepit from destroying a local park.  
"Now the kids from the orphanage will have a place to play without Reekfish and Greasy trying to steal it."Throttle said.  
"Man, stopping Stinky gives you an appetite." Modo said.  
"This calls for some dogs and root beer." Vinnie said, "'Hope Charley-girl's made some."  
Suddenly there was a blast. The mice were thrown off their bikes. Luckily, they weren't seriously hurt.  
"Everyone okay?" Throttle asked, as he got up, "Vinnie? Modo?"  
"I'm good." Vinnie replied, getting up followed by Modo.  
"Fine. Bro, look out!" Modo called out.  
Lucy then came charging at them and began swinging at Throttle. The other mice looked on in shock. Vinnie aimed his blaster at the girl while Modo hesitated. He had been taught by his mother to never hit a woman. Throttle, continued to block and duck the girl's fists.  
"Ma'am, I don't want to fight you. Please stop this. I don't want to hurt you."Throttle pleaded. Lucy ignored him and continued to swing at him.  
"Okay, you've been warned."He replied. He jumped down and tripped her till she landed on her back. He then tackled her, falling on her.  
Their lips met. Throttle got off her quickly. The robot stopped fighting him and simply stared at him. She gave him a look he didn't understand.  
"C'mon, bros. Let's go."He said walkng past Vinnie and Modo who came running up. He then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Throttle quickly got back on his bike and rode off. "Bro? Where ya going?"Vinnie asked, riding after him.  
"Wait up, Throttle."Modo called out, riding after his friends, "Vinnie!" Lucy watched them go. She had put her hand to her mouth. Her fingers touched the lips that Throttle touched with his. She could still taste his kiss.  
"Throttle..."She said, softly, gazing after him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Crush Begins

Throttle was relieved that neither Vinnie nor Modo saw him kiss the girl.  
He knew they wouldn't let him live it down. It took him totally by surprise. What shocked him was how much he liked it. Those brief moments of that kiss brought back to his mind the first time he kissed Carbine.  
Carbine! A pang of guilt struck him. He felt as if he'd just cheated on her. "This is crazy! What happened back there was an accident. I love Carbine." He thought.

Lucy continued to stare down the road at Throttle's tiny departing form. Feelings awoke in her that she had never felt before.  
When he kissed her, she felt her heart beat faster. Her emotions were stirred up like a cup of java.

"There you are!" Dr. Carbunkle said. She turned in the direction of him. "Don't just stand there. Go get them!"  
"Yes!"she replied, running down the road.  
"Those mice will soon meet their doom!" Carbunkle cackled.  
But Lucy had other plans.  
"Throttle...I...want...to...see...him."She thought to herself.

"Hey, Throttle! You okay, bro?" Modo asked.  
"You looked like you'd seen a ghost." Vinnie asked. "Huh?" Throttle replied, aroused from his thoughts.  
"I'm good. Look, we need to go to the garage and have Charley give our bikes a once over. Make sure nothing's busted." Throttle said.  
"Fine by me." Modo replied.  
"Besides, maybe I can get Charley-girl to make us some hot dogs."Vinnie said.  
They soon arrived at the Last Chance garage. Charley came out.  
"Hey, guys!  
"'Had a little trouble, Charley-girl. Our bikes are gonna need to be looked at." Throttle said.  
"Sure."  
"Make any dogs, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked, looking around.  
"No, Vinnie. I've had a busy day. Who's your friend?"  
"Friend?" Vinnie asked, puzzled.  
Everyone looked up to see Lucy standing in the driveway. Her face broke into a pleasant smile.  
"Oh, mama!" Modo groaned.  
"It's that crazy chick that tried to slug Throttle."Vinnie said. "Throttle!" she cried, running up to him and hugging him. She buried her face into his chest. Throttle's face flushed and he looked at the girl confused.  
"Oh, hi, uh..."  
"Lucy."  
"Well, it doesn't look like she's trying to hit him."Charley smiled.  
Vinnie and Modo were shocked then grinned.  
"W-What're you doing here?" Throttle asked her, nervously.  
"I wanted to see you." she replied, looking up into his face smiling then burying her face and body deeper into his chest.  
Throttle's body stiffened as Lucy's breasts pressed into his chest.  
Warm vibrations spread to inappropriate parts of his body. He gently pushed her away from him. "Lucy..."  
"I want you..." she murmured,clinging to him.  
"Man, why don't I ever get that kind of luck with babes?"Vinnie groaned.  
"Yeah, what's yer secret, bro?" Modo asked.  
"Knock it off." He told them.  
"Why don't you give our guest a tour of the garage, Charley-girl, hmm?"Throttle asked, motioning to Charley.  
Charley got the hint and grabbed Lucy's arm.  
"C'mon, Lucy. I'll show you around."  
Lucy looked at Charley then back at Throttle.  
"He'll be here when we get back."Charley smiled. Lucy followed Charley into the garage.  
Suddenly, he saw his bike blinking.  
"Biker Mice, come in! Come in, guys!"  
"It's Carbine."Throttle said.  
Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo went to his bike. Throttle click a button on his bike. Carbine's image shown up on the screen.  
"I'm coming to Earth. Limburger stole a Martian meteor rock. My people have learned Carbunkle built a weapon that melts metal down to liquid.  
We believe he's using the rock to power his new weapon. I need your help in getting it back."  
"When will we be expecting you? "Throttle asked.  
"I'm entering Earth's atmosphere. I'll see you soon."she replied, "Carbine, out."

"And this is where I do my repairs."Charley told Lucy. The girl looked on but what far from interested. She only had one thing on her mind.  
"What kind of girl would Throttle be interested in?"she asked out of the blue.  
"Lucy, you look like a nice girl, but don't you think that, well, maybe Throttle isn't your type?" Charley said, reluctantly. "Of course he is. He's the right type for me."she replied, as she patted her hair into place and smoothed out her skirt.  
Soon, a large Martian cruiser soon landed at the garage. Charley and Lucy looked out the window then came out.  
"Nice landing." Vinnie called.  
"Naturally." said Carbine. She'd just emerged from the ship and her grin got broader when she saw Throttle.  
"Hey, pretty girl."Throttle said, smiling as Carbine went to him.  
"Hey yourself, Mighty Mouse."She replied, smiling, then seeing Lucy, "Oh, hi. Didn't know you had company."  
"Who is this?"Lucy asked, glaring at Carbine.  
"A friend."Charley replied.  
"Well, she'd better leave Throttle alone."Lucy retorted, giving Carbine a look that was far from friendly.  
"And you are?"Carbine asked, smiling sarcastically. It was plain she didn't like this girl's attitude.  
"His new girlfriend."She replied, stoutly, then grabbing Throttle's arm with an air of possession.  
"Really?"Carbine asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Throttle.  
"It's not true."Throttle replied, unhooking Lucy's hands and then facing her.  
"Then why did you kiss me?" Lucy asked. Everyone gasped. Charley and Vinnie's mouths dropped open. Modo was shocked. Carbine glanced at Throttle.  
"You care to explain what this is all about, Throttle?"Carbine questioned.  
"It was an accident. We were fighting and I tackled her. Then it...it just happened."  
"You expect me to believe that you accidentally kissed another girl?" "It's the truth!"  
Suddenly they was a clicking sound. Everyone looked up to see Greasepit with Limburger's goon squad training their blasters on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Be My Boyfriend

"I got you meeces now."Greasepit grinned.  
Throttle, Vinnie and Modo glanced at each other.  
"What do you think, bros? 'Think he's got us?" Throttle asked.  
"Uh...no."Modo and Vinnie replied.  
They put their forefingers and middle fingers in their mouths and whistled. Suddenly, Limburger's goon squad was blasted from behind and into the air. The mice's bikes flew threw the air and rode towards them.  
"What a beautiful sight!"Modo said, admiringly.  
The mice patted their bikes, put on their helmets and got on. Vinnie let Charley hop on his bike while Carbine went to get on Throttle's bike. "C'mon, bros. We gotta a mad doc to stop."Throttle said.  
"I can show you a better way to stop him."Lucy said. Everyone turned to look at her. "Dr. Carbunkle created me to kill you all." Everyone gasped. "Created you?"Charley asked, gazing at her puzzled.  
"I'm a robot. My job was to get rid of the Biker Mice. That was my objective till Throttle kissed me. Somehow it released my emotional side Dr. Carbunkle thought was dormant." She said, looking away from them.  
"So how do we stop him?"Throttle asked her. Lucy, who face moments ago was clouded, brightened up.  
"Not so fast. I'll help you...for a price."She smiled, slyly.  
"Don't trust her, guys."Carbine said, suspiciously, "If Dr. Creepy created her, he may have sent her to lure us into a trap."  
"If I was going to trap you, trust me, we wouldn't be having this conversation."She replied.  
"All I know is Carbunkle is going to use this new weapon tonight to melt Chicago and transport the liquid from the melted buildings to planet Plutork."  
"Bros, we can't let Limburger melt Chi-town down."Vinnie said.  
She told them, "I can get you unlimited access to where this weapon is housed, but I want something in return."  
"That's blackmail." Charley told her.  
"We don't have any money."Throttle told her.  
"Nor do I want any. "She said.  
"Then what do you want?" He asked. "I think I can guess."Carbine replied, disgustedly.  
"That's right."Lucy exclaimed triumphantly, then to Throttle, "I'll help you if you'll be my boyfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

A Daring Move

"What do you say?"Lucy asked Throttle, in a sing-song voice.

"Forget it."He replied, walking away from her. Lucy stopped smiling. Her face grew red and she frowned. "You kissed me and now you're rejecting me?"She asked, angrily. Throttle turned around to face her. "Look, what happened between us was a mistake." He replied, "It shouldn't have happened."  
"But it did! Throttle, I love you! Give me a chance."Lucy pleaded.  
"You don't fall in love after kissing someone randomly. Besides, I'm already in a committed relationship." Throttle told her. Lucy watched him glance at Carbine while he said it.  
"I'm sorry." He said. He and Carbine walked away towards his bike. But Lucy was not undone. She had an ace in the hole.

"I won't lose to that woman!"She thought, angrily, then outloud,"You'll have a hard time saving Chicago without my help, won't you?" She cried out, "I'm the only one who knows where Carbunkle has his new secret weapon stored in case you've forgotten.

"That girl is rotten."Carbine said.

"Tell me about it." Throttle replied, shaking his head. Everyone rode off leaving her to watch them.  
"Hey, bro, maybe you should take her up on her offer." Vinnie said, riding up next to him. Everyone looked at him with gaping mouths. Throttle's eyebrows went up.  
"What? Are you serious?"Throttle asked, flabbergasted.  
"How can you even suggest such a thing?" Carbine asked, shocked, "Just when I thought Snowball had any good sane ideas."  
Vinnie hated to be called that and before it could erupt into an argument, Throttle defused the situation. "Explain what you mean, Vin."

"I mean play along with Ms. Lonely Hearts long enough for us to find where that twisted doc hid his secret weapon."  
"Great idea. She shows us where it is then we take it out." Modo said.

"I don't know. What you're doing doesn't feel right."Charley said.

"That crazy chick is playing Russian Roulette with thousands of lives!" Vinnie told her.  
"She's is the only one who knows where Creepy keeps his weapon."Throttle said, "I guess I could play along for now."

"I don't trust her, but I kind of agree with Charley. She may be a maniac, but is it right to string her along?"Carbine asked.

"What choice do we have?"Throttle asked. They rode back to where Lucy remained standing where they had left her.

She had her arms folded and was making a circle with the toe of her shoe. Throttle approached her.

"I've decided to accept your offer."He told her, reluctantly. Lucy clasped her hands to her bosom and cried out happily. "This is the happiest day of my life!" She threw her arms around his waist,

"Oh, Throttle! I'll be the best girlfriend you've ever had. I'll cook for you, clean for you, and wait on you hand and foot!"

"Imagine my excitement."He groaned.

"What's that guy got that I don't?" Vinnie groaned.

"Mount up."Throttle told the others.

"I'll ride with you, sweetums."Lucy said. She put on a helmet Throttle gave her and hopped on behind him on his bike. She soon rested her head on his shoulders loving the feel of his fur. She was smiling contently with her arms around his waist. Carbine had her fists clenched. Jealousy and rage surged through her body. How dare this girl have designs on her man!

"Remember the mission."Modo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down and unballed her fists and got on Modo's bike.  
"Let Rock and Ride!" Throttle said, without any enthusiasm.

"This is going to be a long ride." He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

My Only Love

As they rode down the road, Throttle began to have mixed feelings. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. What Carbine said went through his mind. Was it right to lead one woman on while being in a relationship with another? He told himself at first that he and his bros were doing it to save Chicago.  
But he couldn't shake a feeling of guilt that went through him. He never had to deal with anything like this before.  
He could lead an army against Plutorkian soldiers, plan a strategy to rescue kidnapped Martian citizens and lead his bros against Limburger and his goon squad with the proficiency of a general. Everyone respected and looked up to him.  
That what made him the undisputed leader of the Biker Mice. But when it came to matters of the heart, he was clueless. He couldn't help but feel that he was using Lucy. He knew he was no Vinnie. Vinnie wouldn't have any qualms about using anyone. Throttle didn't like deceiving anyone especially girls.  
"But she wasn't a girl. She was a robot." He told himself.  
Still she acted more like a girl than anything else. He couldn't forget the hurt look she gave him when he went off with Carbine. It was like someone who was losing something of value.  
She also didn't feel like a cyborg. Her body was as soft as any female's .He felt it as she was now pressed against his back. Her slender arms were encircled around his waist and her head was caressing his shoulder as they continued to ride. Feelings awoke in him. He found himself becoming attracted to her.  
It was purely physical he knew. If she had been ugly, it would've been easy to be repulsed by her. Unfortunately, she wasn't. Sure, he thought she was a rotten, little schemer, but she was beautiful. That short skirt hugged her in all the right places and she had the prettiest legs of any woman he had ever seen. "Why doesn't Carbine ever dress like that?"The thought flittered into his mind.  
He knew Carbine was attractive as well but she wasn't a girly-girl. She was a military brat. Things like fashionable clothes didn't matter to her.  
And now with the Plutorkian war going on, the last thing on her mind was her style of dress.  
"I'm so glad you're finally mine, Throttle." Lucy purred, as they stopped at a red light. Throttle nearly flinched. Lucy's hands had traveled from his waist to his chest. He felt her hands under his leather vest rubbing his chest as she pressed her body deeper into his back. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He removed her hands and put them back around his waist. Lucy looked at him a little puzzled.  
"'Don't want you to fall off."He said, quickly, "So how far do we have to go?"  
"That's easy. We just make a left at the light and you'll see a building made up of dull red bricks. It has a steel garage door. That's where you'll find the Eradicator."  
"The what?" "It's what Carbunkle named his latest weapon. It melts inanimate objects into liquid matter. It can also freeze them into solids, too."  
Carbine looked from her place behind Modo. She had been watching Lucy from a distance and fuming."We're almost there."Modo replied, "We just have to wait till she shows us where Carbunkle's new weapon is."  
"Throttle's making a left."Vinnie said. Everyone followed. There before them was an old run-down building.  
"It used to be a canning factory where they canned tuna and salmon many years ago. Now it's abandoned." Lucy explained.  
"Figures. Why do these bad guys always use an abandoned factory? Is that clique or what?"Vinnie asked. "Let's get this place open."Throttle said.  
"Allow me."Modo said, aiming his bionic arm on a metal chain wrapped around the lock. He fired shooting off the chain and padlock. Lucy then lifted up the garage. There before them was what appeared to be a gigantic laser gun. "There it it. The Eradicator." Lucy said.  
"And that's what I'm going to do to you, you rotten mice." Dr. Carbunkle said, aiming a laser cannon at them, then at Lucy, "And to the traitorous girl."  
"Wait, Doctor, you have me all wrong." Lucy said, walking towards him, "I lured them here for you."  
"You backstabbing little traitor!"Carbine screamed.  
Lucy looked back at her with a smug expression on her face.  
"Sorry, honey. But the good doctor is my true master and no one else."She said. Carbunkle cackled fiendishly. Lucy walked up to him.  
"Perhaps I mistrusted you, my dear."  
"Shall I use the Eradicator on them, master?" she asked, "Mr. Limburger will reward you handsomely for their capture."  
"Yes, do it!"he cried, happily clapping his hands.  
Lucy got on the Eradicator and set the coordinates to freezing. She aimed the Eradicator at the mice. "I'm ready!"she crowed. She turned the Eradicator at Dr. Carbunkle freezing him into a popsicle.  
"Ha Ha Ha!" Vinnie laughed.  
"A docsicle!" Charley giggled. Throttle then helped Lucy off the Eradicator. Modo aimed his bionic arm at the device. It caught on fire. "Guys! It'll burn up the city!"Charley said.  
The mice took out ropes and tied them around the Eradicator. They tied the other ends to their bikes and rode down the road.  
"Are they crazy?" Lucy asked, "That thing weighs a ton!"  
"It's just all in a day's work for them." Charley chuckled.

"What're we going to do with this thing, bro?"Modo asked.  
"Sink it into Lake Michigan. What else."Throttle replied.  
"So we're gonna slam dunk it." Vinnie said, "'Love it!"  
The mice were nearing the pier. As they got closer, they released the ropes. The Eradicator sunk like a stone in the water's miry deeps. It then exploded in the water shooting a fountain into the air. Then it fell back down into the water. "Are we cool or are we cool?" Vinnie asked, triumphantly.  
"You're mincemeat is what you are!" Limburger cried, aiming a blaster at them. "Throttle!" Lucy cried out. She got in front of him before he could react. Limburger fired hitting Lucy in her chest.  
"No!" Throttle called out. He caught her before she fell. Vinnie threw one of his flares knocking Limburger into the air and into Lake Michigan.  
"I'll get you moldy mice for this!"he screamed as the current dragged him off. "Lucy.."Throttle said, cradling her in his arms. The others looked on sadly. "I couldn't let him hurt you." she replied, smiling warmly, "You're my only love." "I'm sorry...about everything." Throttle said, looking down. "Don't be. I'll love you forever."  
She then looked at Carbine, "Be good to him."  
She smiled sadly and nodded. Lucy then began fizzling and then stopped functioning altogether.  
Everyone looked sad and looked down.  
"Wait! what are we sad about?" Charley said, suddenly, "I know a friend who works in robotics."  
"Would he be able to help her?"Throttle asked.  
"I'll give him a call."She replied.

"In the meantime, we have to get my Martian meteor rock from the lake."Carbine said.

"Looks like we're going fishing, bros."Throttle said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

The Switch

Charley called up her friend and he told her to bring the robot over. She packed Lucy up and drove off in her truck. Sprang Robotics was in downtown Chicago. Will Sprang was working on his laptop when he found out Charley Davidson had come. He came out to meet her as she drove up in her truck. He was surprised to see a girl he'd never seen before sitting in the passenger seat. She appeared to be sleeping. "Who's your friend?" He asked, noting how pretty she was.  
"Believe it or not, this is the robot."Charley replied. Will was stunned.  
"You're putting me on."He said, "She doesn't look like any robot."  
"I kid you not. Her name is Lucy."  
Will went up to her and touched the girl. She fell over in his arms. He felt something on her back. He lifted up her blouse and saw a switch.  
"There's a toggle switch on her back." He said. He pressed it. The girl began shaking and began smoking. "Is there anything you can do to help her?"  
"I'm not promising anything but I'll do my best."  
"Thanks."  
"Want any coffee?"  
"No. I gotta get back."  
Charley got back in her truck.  
"Keep me posted."  
"Bye, Charley."  
She drove off.

When she came back to help the mice and Carbine retrieve the meteor, they were dressed in scuba suits.  
"Got a little busy while you were out, sweetheart. Check it out."Vinnie said.  
The mice pressed buttons on their bikes. Transparent shields went over their bikes.  
"Water-proof shields. It's keep our bikes from getting damaged and rusted."Throttle explained.  
"I dropped Lucy off. My friend said he'll see what he can do. We just have to wait it out."She said.  
The mice and their bikes then dove into the lake and swam down. Pieces of the Eradicator were on the bottom of the lake.  
There in the middle of the wreakage was the meteor rock. It glowed with an eerie red glow. Throttle pressed a button on the control panel of his bike. Mechanical hands came out and picked up the meteor and placed it in a metal box. The mice then dove back up to the surface.  
"Here you go, pretty lady."Throttle said, handing Carbine the metal box.  
"Thanks, hero."She replied, smiling at him and glancing at the box.

Meanwhile at Sprang Robotics, Will was repairing Lucy. "Okay, let's see if this works." He then pressed the toggle switch again. Her control panel began glowing green. Lucy began moving and then walking.  
"Success! I am good."Will said,"Now to test her speech and pronunciation. What is your name?"  
"I am Lucy."  
"Perfect. Now I'll call Charley." Lucy glanced at him as he went to the phone on his desk. Will had just picked up the receiver when suddenly he felt a pain and fell to the floor.  
He looked up to see Lucy pointing her finger at him. "W-what d-did you d-do to m-e? I can't move..."  
"I just immobilized you. Don't worry, you'll be able to move in an hour. It's one of my many abilities. I'm sorry but I can't let you talk to Charley.  
That would interfere with my plans. Thank you for reviving me. Good-bye."  
A helicopter propeller formed out of her back and she flew out the window.

Back at the Last Chance Garage, The mice and Charley were saying good-bye to Carbine. Martian Command had called her. She had to go back to Mars. She was in the pilot seat of a Martian Cruiser. "Thanks again, guys."Carbine said.  
"Take care, Carbine."Charley said.  
She activated the cruiser and flew off into the air. Carbine smiled when she was saying good-bye but inwardly she was sad. She wished Throttle was going back with her.

"Will this war ever end?"she thought. She and Throttle had planned on getting married before the war came. Now it had been put on hold. This war just separated them. She respected him for staying on Earth to protect it from the Plutorkians knowing what they did to Mars, but sometimes she found herself longing for him. They remembered how Mars was before the war. It was paradise. It rained in the summer and snowed in the winter. There was lush vegetation and flowers. She thought about her first date with Throttle. He put a star flower in her hair. She loved the feel his hand against her cheek. She smiled as she thought about their first kiss. A fizzing sound interrupted her thoughts. "What the heck?"She said. The control panel was charged with electrical waves. One of the waves went around her striking her. She fell to the floor.  
She began losing consciousness then everything went black.

When she awoke, Carbine was no longer on the ship. She found herself surrounded by what appeared to be bodies suspended vertically. She tried to move and found herself tied by a number of roboticized human-like arms. She flinched as the fingers of one of the arms on the bodies touched her nose then gasped.  
"They're mannequins."said a voice.  
She looked up to see Lucy walking down a catwalk down the stairs.  
"Where am I? What is this place?"  
"It used to be a factory that manufactured mannequins. Now it's abandoned."She explained.  
"What's the idea, Lucy? Why'd you bring me here?"she asked.  
"If I want to be with Throttle, I have to do what I have to do."  
"You can't make him love you."

"He'd love me if you were around."  
Before Carbine could react, Lucy grabbed her face. She began glowing with an unearthly glow. Then the glow vanished. Carbine nearly gasped. There standing before her was her own image. "Cool, huh? I can replicate anyone I touch."Lucy said, grinning. Carbine couldn't believe it! It was like looking in a mirror.  
"Everyone will know you're a fake." Carbine said, "Throttle and the Biker Mice are too smart to fall this trick."  
"You think so?" Then Lucy's voice changed.  
"Hi, I'm Carbine. Oh, don't get up. I maybe a general, but on Earth titles are meaningless." It was unreal. Lucy sounded just like Carbine. "I can make myself sound just like you. Before all this is over, I'll be Throttle's missus and you'll be out in the cold."  
She's lost her mind. Carbine wriggled to get free. Meanwhile, Lucy got into the Martian Cruiser and took off

for the Last Chance Garage.


	7. Chapter 7

A Clever Deception

At the Last Chance Garage, the mice were relaxing in Charley's living room watching tv.  
She had just brought in an armload of root beers. Modo got up.  
"Here, let me get those for you, Miss Charley-ma'am."He said, taking them out of her arms.  
Modo's tail whipped across Vinnie's chest. Vinnie got up and cleared off the table for them to put the root beers on. He'd learned not to question Modo. The grey-furred mouse had made him and Throttle have manners in front of her since they arrived on Earth. "Thanks, big guy."Charley replied, smiling at the tall, grey mouse.  
"I'll take one, bro."Throttle said, as he was handed a root beer. Vinnie took one and sat back on the sofa.  
Throttle got up and moved for Charley to sit. Modo sat near the set with his root beer. Charley put on a DVD.  
It was the tv show, Renegade. It was one of their favorite shows. They thought Lorenzo Lamas was cool on his Harley. But Charley was lost in thought.  
"Anything wrong, Charley-girl?"Throttle asked her. "I haven't heard from Will."  
"Who?"  
"My friend in robotics. The one I told you about. He told me he let me know what happened to Lucy. 'Strange I haven't heard from him."  
"I'm sure everything's ok, Sweetheart. You're missing the show. It's about to start."Vinnie replied.  
"You're right." Charley then relaxed and started to watch tv.

Outside of the Last Chance, Lucy a.k.a Carbine picked up a clump of dirt and smeared it over her face, clothes, and in her hair.  
She then made rips in her sleeve. Satisfied with her work, she walked to the front door. She stumbled in opening it.  
"Help! Somebody!"She cried out.  
The mice and Charley ran into the hallway. Throttle caught her before she fell to the floor.  
"Carbine! What happened? Who did this?."Throttle asked.  
"Oh, Throttle!"She cried, clinging to him.  
Throttle pulled her away till she was facing him.  
"Carbine.."  
"That crazy robot. She did this to me!"She cried out.  
"Lucy?"  
"Who else?"  
"But why would she do this?"  
"Hello? Because she's crazy!"  
"We gotta find her, bro. She's a menace."Vinnie said.  
"But where would she be?"Charley asked.  
"We could try Carbunkle's old lab."Modo replied.  
"Great idea! But first, I need to freshen up. Where's your shower?"She asked Charley.  
"I'll show you where it is." she replied.  
She then followed Charley out.  
The mice then went out but had no luck. They came back tired and hungry. Charley had dogs and root beers at the ready.  
"Hey, where's Carbine?"Modo asked.  
"She still freshening up. She's looking in my closet for something to wear right now."  
Carbine then stepped out wearing a black leather biker chick outfit that left little to the imagination.  
The mice were stunned. Vinnie's eyes practically popped out of his head. Modo's face was as red as a beet. Throttle had never seen Carbine dressed as sexy as she was now. She had on knee-high stiletto-heeled black boots and a matching short leather skirt and tank top.  
"Quit it."Throttle told Vinnie and Modo. They were staring too much. He ended up smacking Vinnie in the back of the head.  
"Ow!" He glared at him. "Uh, Carbine, don't you think this is a bit much?"Charley asked her.  
"Hey, if you got the body, wear it."She said, posing, then glancing at Throttle, "Is something wrong, Throttle?"  
"No...It's...just...you...look...so different."He replied. "Thank you."She smiled, warmly.  
"We didn't find Lucy."He told her.  
"Well, no matter. I'm so happy tonight. Nothing can spoil it. I haven't had a chance to have a tour of Chicago."She then grabbed Throttle's arm, "You'll show me around, won't you?"  
"Shouldn't you be getting back to Martian Command? Won't they miss you?"He asked.  
"Martian Command can wait. We can't."She replied, "Please, Throttle?"  
"You don't sound like yourself."  
Lucy stiffened. Did he suspect she wasn't who she claimed to be? "W-What d-do you mean?"She asked, terrified.  
"It's just that duty usually comes first with you; Our relationship second."  
She then relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief inwardly.  
"Well, it's time we came first."She replied, taking his arm and smiling.  
"My thoughts, exactly."He smiled, warmly.

Meanwhile, back at the mannequin factory, Carbine watched the whole scene take place via a computer screen Lucy set up. She watched in horror as Throttle and Lucy hopped on his bike. They then rode off. " No! Throttle! I have to stop her. She's mad!"She thought. She was surrounded by mannequins. "How do I get free?" The robotic mannequin arms held her like a vice.

Throttle and Lucy rode down the street. They saw buildings of different kinds. Lucy saw a small Italian restaurant on the corner of the street.  
"Let's stop there. I'm hungry."  
"Oh, yeah, like, they're really going to let two alien mice into their place."Throttle teased. "They will. Don't worry."She smiled, mysteriously. Throttle and Lucy went inside. Lucy's eyes glowed a strange blue glow. It shown over the restaurant.  
"Welcome to Angelo's. I'll show you to your table."said a pleasant matre'd in a black pinstripped suit and white shirt. Throttle was shocked. The guy didn't scream. He smiled and showed them a nice corner table. They sat down and Throttle looked around. He was in an actual restaurant! No one was screaming or running away in terror. People were eating and not even noticing them. It was weird.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost."Lucy teased.  
"People usually run away after seeing me and my bros." He told her.  
"Not tonight." "Are you ready to order?"The waiter asked them, pleasantly.  
"I'll do the ordering. You don't mind, do you, sweetie?"She asked Throttle.  
"Uh, no."He was still in a daze. "We'll have the osso boco, fried calamari, and for desert tiramisu." Lucy said, handing him the menus.  
"And for beverages right now?"  
"We'll have some of your best burgundy."  
"None for me. I don't drink. Have any root beer?"  
Lucy laughed. "What?"  
"We have no root beer."The matre'd replied. "Then bring some in. Get the mouse what he wants."Lucy said, her eyes glowed and the matre'd bowed to her.  
"Yes, ma'am."He went away quickly. "This is some place."Throttle said, looking around, then a single thought came to his mind, "Carbine, how are you paying for all this?"  
"You worry too much, my fine mouse. Just enjoy it."She said, patting his cheek then removing his sunglasses. A blue glow came out of her eyes into his. Throttle tried to fight it with his will. It got stronger amd before he knew it he was locking lips with Lucy.  
"Oh, I miss your kisses."She murmured, "Love is the grandest thing in the world." She began cuddling into his chest. He didn't try to fight her. He was now under her spell.

Carbine looked around frantically and saw on a table across from her. On it was a small torch. "Of course! Mannequins are made of wax. If I can get that torch."She thought, using her tail then stretching her body as far as she could go.  
Her tail reached the end of the handle. It hit the torch causing it to hit the floor. It fired and Carbine got in front of the fire. The hot flame melted the wax arms. She was free! Carbine ran to the front door. Oh no! It was chained and padlocked! Lucy thought of everything.  
"That girl doesn't miss a trick."Carbine thought, "But I'll show her I have some tricks of my own!"

"Let's get married, Throttle."Lucy said. They had just finished dinner and were relaxing at the restaurant.  
"Carbine!"Throttle said. His face was flushed. This was all too sudden. "What about the war? I thought we were going to wait till it was over."He said.  
"The war can wait. I want to marry you now."She said, "Nothing is going to take you away from me again."  
"I told you I wasn't going anywhere. And I'm not. But I need to think about this."  
"We belong together, Throttle. Our love is eternal."She said, as her eyes glowed again. Throttle felt and saw the strange glow come towards him.  
He welcomed it. It felt wonderful. It felt pleasant. "Yes, together."He said, slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Stop the Wedding!

"We're going to be together like it was meant to be." Lucy said, "Marry me tonight, Throttle."  
"Yes...No!"Throttle pulled away from her and got up. She walked up to him.  
"Don't you want to marry me?" she asked.  
"This is all too sudden. I have to think about this." He replied. Lucy's eyes glowed and Throttle felt the warm blue glow. He tried fighting it again.  
"Marry me, Be with me..."Lucy said, in a low voice without moving her lips. He heard her thoughts in his head. How is this possible?  
He had always wanted to marry Carbine. He loved her more than life itself. The warmth penetrated his whole being. It felt wonderful. He loved it. He turned to face her. "Yes, I'd love to marry you."he said, "I'd have to tell the others."  
"Of course, my love. Of course."She replied, hugging him. A gleam of triumph shown in her eyes but when she looked at Throttle they were warm and loving.  
"We'd better pay the check." Throttle said, "Waiter!"  
The matre'd appeared.  
"How much we owe you?"  
"Oh, no charge. Everything's on the house."He said. Lucy smiled smugly. "Uh, thanks."Throttle said, stunned.

"I won't let that woman marry Throttle!" Carbine said. She took out her blaster and fired at the chain and padlock shattering them off the doors. She pushed the doors open and looked out. She gazed at the full moon that shone its eerie glow. "That girl took my ship."Carbine thought, then she looked at the mannequins that hung from the ceiling and got an idea.

"Are you serious? You two are getting married?" Charley asked, mouth open. Throttle and Lucy rode back to the Last Chance Garage to break the news to the others. Vinnie and Modo were shocked.  
"You know Carbine and I have wanted to tie the knot before then the stinkfishes invaded Mars. We still want to."Throttle said.  
"But what about Limburger? He and the Plutorkians are trying to do to Earth what they did to Mars." Vinnie told him. "We can still stop Limburger. We'll just have a new addition to our team."He replied, while Lucy smiled gently.  
"Well, bro. I'm happy for you."Modo said, grinning and shaking hands with him. "Me, too. I'll help. I have some magazines that'll give you some ideas for a wedding dress." Charley said, smiling and taking Lucy by the hand.  
"Thank you. You're too kind."  
They walked off and left the mice to talk among themselves.  
"You're full of surprises. I can't believe you and Carbine are finally going to make it officially."Vinnie said, "She must've made some impression."  
"Believe it."Throttle said, grinning.

"There! Finished."Carbine created a hovercraft of the mannequins and parts of a control panel.  
"Let's see how it goes."She hopped on and pressed a red button. The craft shook and began levitating. "That course in robotics that the military taught paid off."She mused. She flew through the doors and into the air.  
Carbine flew over trees and then buildings. She saw a man stumble out of one. He was disheveled and worst for wear.  
"Help!"  
"What happened to him?"Carbine wondered, "'Better find out." She took out of her pocket a purple baseball cap Throttle gave her as a present the last time she visited Earth. She put it on her head taking care to hide her mouse ears and antennas. "Are you alright, sir?"  
"Stop her! She's mad!"  
"Who?"  
"That girl. She's a robot!"  
"Her name wouldn't be Lucy by any chance, would it?"  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
"She's taken my boyfriend! I have to find them."  
"I was asked by my friend Charley to repair that robot. I did and it attacked me. It flew off." "Is there any way of stopping her?"  
"There's a toggle switch on her back. It deactivates and activates the robot. If I can just reach it, I can deactivate her."  
"Then let's go. I have a wedding to stop."  
The man hopped on. "I'm Carbine by the way."  
"Call me Will."

Garden Manors was had one of the biggest wedding chapels and reception hall in Chicago. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo stood in the chapel before the altar. They were dressed in blue tuxedos with white shirts. They were anything but uncomfortable.  
"Will I be glad when this is over so I can take off this monkey suit."Modo said.  
"You okay, Throttle?" He asked.  
"Just a little nervous." He was sweating profusely and pulling out his collar. "Relax, bro. Pre-wedding jitters are normal. Everything will be okay."  
"Besides, look on the bright side."Vinnie said.  
"What bright side?"  
"The wedding night. Duh" He teased, lightly jabbing his elbow into his ribs. Throttle teased him back. "Stoke isn't the only one with a dirty mind."He said.  
"But all joking aside. I'm happy for you both, bro. Carbine's a great girl."Vinnie said.  
Throttle stared at him with a raised eyebrow. It was the first time Vinnie didn't joke. He really was glad his bro finally had a chance to find happiness with his true love. "Thanks, Vin."Throttle said. A priest came toward the altar. "We're ready to begin." He said, then motioned to the organist who began to play the "Here comes the Bride."

Charley appeared first in a cotton candy pink bridesmaid gown then Lucy followed in a beautiful lacy white wedding dress and matching train. Seeing Carbine in that dress made her even more prettier than she was. It took Throttle's breath away. He forgot about the uncomfortable tux he wore. Modo and Vinnie were surprised as well. She approached Throttle who took her by the hand and led her to the altar till they were facing the priest. Charley stood next to her.  
"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest began. Lucy stood there smiling at Throttle while holding a bouquet of fresh pink roses.  
"It was finally happening. Throttle and I are soon going to be man and wife."She thought, bubbling over with joy.  
"If there is anyone present who feels this marriage should not take place let them speak now or forever hold their piece."  
"Stop! Stop the wedding!"  
Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. They all gasped at seeing Carbine standing in the doorway then running down the aisle followed by Will.  
"Am I seeing double?"Vinnie asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"What in the world?"Throttle asked, glancing quickly at the identical alien mouse in the wedding dress standing beside him.  
"That's Lucy!" Carbine exclaimed,"I'm the real Carbine."  
"She's lying, Throttle." Lucy cried out, "You found me beaten up at the garage ."  
"Throttle, you know who I am!"Carbine said. Throttle didn't know what to think as he was confronted by two Carbines.  
"Oh, mama." Modo said.  
"My bike would be able to tell them apart."  
Lucy paled. Throttle put his forefinger and middle finger to his mouth and whistled. His bike came racing up the aisle. The bike seemed to sense something was wrong. It shown its light on the fake Carbine neutralizing her disguise. She turned back into Lucy.  
"No!"She cried, looking at herself. Her whole plan fell apart. Everyone got away from her. "I won't lose. I can still win."She thought, lowering her head and shutting her eyes. Then she opened them. A blue glow shown in them.  
"Careful. That's her submission ray. She can make anyone do what she says. Don't let it get near you or look into her eyes."Will said.  
Throttle's bike produced a protective shield which prevented the ray from working on them.  
"It's over, Lucy. You've lost."Carbine told her.  
Lucy sat down on the ground and cried. She walked over to where she sat. Suddenly she grabbed Carbine by the collar. She held her suspended into the air.  
"I don't give up easy." She replied, glancing at her with anger. "Put her down, Lucy."  
She looked around to see Throttle and the mice aiming blasters at her. Modo's bionic arm was trained on her while Vinnie aimed a blaster at her. "Do it or we'll shoot."

"You won't do it. I know you. Besides, she'll come between us."Lucy said.  
"There never was an us. Carbine is who I want to be with. I don't want to be with you."  
Tears shown in her eyes. Sad tears mingled with anger. The hurtful sting of rejection was more than she could take. "Then I'll kill her! Then you'll have to be with me!"She said, with a cruel smile.

"Man, talk about your fatal attractions."Charley said. Will crept up behind her to hit the switch when Lucy turned to shove him away with her foot.  
"'Trying to deactivate me? Never happen."  
Suddenly Lucy was struck. It released Carbine who ran over to where the others were. Throttle had fired hitting the toggle switch. It deactivated Lucy and she stopped moving. He lowered his head. He felt as if he'd just killed her. The others walked over to where she stood motionless.  
" Don't feel bad, Throttle. You had to do what you had to do."Carbine said, placing her hand on his arm.  
"I know." He said. "If only there was some way to make her less emotional." Charley said.  
"I think I can arrange that." Will said.

Will told everyone good-bye and took Lucy back with him. Meanwhile, Carbine got on board her Martian Cruiser. She and Throttle were in the cockpit.  
"We'll I guess this is so long."Throttle said, turning to say goodbye.  
"I wish it wasn't. You know, Lucy may have been a maniac. But I have to admire her courage. She was willing to surrender her heart without thinking about it. I wish I had been like that."Carbine said, looking down. "Someday, we'll be able to get married for real."He told her. "Will we, Throttle? I sometimes wonder. We said we would wait when this war was over. Well, I'm tired of this war. I've been tired."she replied.  
"Who isn't? You think it's easy having to watch people you love die before your eyes as well as having to bury them?" He countered, "I hate this. We all do."  
"I just want things the way they were before the Plutorkians came. I want us." Carbine said, taking his hand in his. She pressed it to her cheek feeling the warmth and feel of its soft fur. Throttle felt something wet. "Carbine?"  
There was no mistake. Tears came from her eyes. She began wiping them quickly.  
"You don't have to act tough around me."He told her softly.  
"Seeing you with Lucy made me realize I could lose you. I could lose us." She replied, glancing at him.  
He was about to say he wasn't going anywhere when when a sixth sense made him keep his mouth shut. He needed to let her talk. "I've been so wrapped up in this war. In being a general and my duty. I didn't think about anything else. Even our relationship. I wasn't there for you. I want to change." He took her in his arms. He held her a long time while the tears came. Then he let her go. "Don't tell anyone I broke down like this, O.K.?" she told him.  
"Your secret is safe with me." He smiled, warmly.  
"Throttle, I do want to marry you. I..."she said, staring at him wistfully. "It'll happen. I know it."He told her. They then kissed passionately. He and his bros would stay on Earth till Limburger and the Plutorkians were defeated. Then they would return to Mars.

As Carbine flew into the air, she watched Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo standing next to Charley in front of the Last Chance garage. They waved to her as she left. Soon she they were just specks on a planet. As she entered deep space, she made a resolution to herself. She would continue to do what she could to help the remnant of her people with this war. Once the Plutorkians were driven from Mars and Earth, Throttle would come back and they would finally be together. Now she was eager to continue the fight.


End file.
